


Cherry Trainwreck

by StonerKeith



Series: Stoner Keith [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, also this ones more nsfw just as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonerKeith/pseuds/StonerKeith
Summary: “I never expected you, Keith Kogane, to be out of weed.”Part 5 of the Stoner Keith college au





	Cherry Trainwreck

“I never expected you, Keith Kogane, to be out of weed.” Amused, Lance stares at his boyfriend of three months who is rummaging around his dorm in search of hidden containers. They had just reunited at the dorms after spending spring break apart. 

 

“I told you,” Keith groans, rolling his eyes at Lance’s voice, thick with sarcasm behind it, “I just happened to forget some of my stuff at Shiro’s. I still might have some leftover bits here.”

 

“So you're telling me you want to put dirty, little leftovers in  _ my  _ beautiful, perfect pipe?”

 

Keith starts to think he didn't really miss his boyfriend over spring break after all. He continues to ignore him for the most part, just flicking him off over his shoulder as a reply. Finally, he spots a suspicious plastic bag in the back of one of his drawers. He opens it, and sure enough, there's a small nugget with some pre-ground pieces in a mason jar next to a shitty red lighter with a skull on it.  _ I’ve missed you, Cherry Trainwreck,  _ he smiles to himself. Cutting off whatever Lance was saying,  he announces “I found some of my old favorite strain.”

 

“Oh?” The attention of the other boy is immediately directed to the mason jar being held in the air. “Great job, babe. Now, let’s hit that shit.”

 

“I hate you.” Keith states, smiling nonetheless. “Do you have Blue?”

 

“But of course!” Blue is revealed from Lance’s Secret Weed Container, a basic loose tea leaf container from the Teavana shop at the local mall. It’s also light blue and decorated with yellow florals. “Classy” is how Lance referred to it once. “That looks like a really small amount, though.”

 

“Yeah…” Keith pauses for a moment, then considers an idea in his head.  _ It would work with Lance, but still… “ _ We could try shotgunning maybe.”

 

Lance’s face immediately scrunches, eyebrows knitting together and nose wrinkling. “What like, with beers?” He replies sourly. “I don't really like drinking anymore, so I’ll pass.”

 

“No, no, it’s um,” Keith rushes to explain, fumbling a bit over his words. “It’s like, smoking one hit between two people. Here, you can take first hit, and I’ll show you how it's done.” He gets the pipe ready, stuffing pieces into the bowl and hands it off.

 

“Okay. Should we take this to the bathroom then?” 

 

_ I don't think I could compose myself in there.  _ Keith frowns. “No, we can do it in my room. Just sit on the bed and start it.” He nestles in next to his boyfriend’s side and grabs the lighter in order to spark up the greens for him.

 

“If you say so.” Throwing caution to the wind, Lance holds the pipe to his mouth and breaths in deep as it's lit by the other.

 

_ Here we go.  _ Once the pipe is pulled away, Keith leans in close, mouth open and eyes focused on Lance’s closed lips. “Breath out.” he murmurs. His command works, because the smoke comes wheezing out a moment later. He sucks it into his own lungs, switching his eyes up to roam over Lance’s overwhelmed face and moves in closer to barely brush their lips together. Sitting back, he waits a second before breathing a lighter cloud of the first hit out of his own mouth and fans it away. “That’s shotgunning.” 

 

“Oh.. that’s,” Keith watches Lance become increasingly more red as he stutters out response, “really nice.”

 

He feels his own cheeks begin to burn.  _ Steady yourself, Keith. Get high first, kiss him after. _ Clearing his throat, he speaks up, “so we can switch off who takes the hits now.” He grabs Blue and lights the bowl again, this time trying to make the inhale last as long as he can. 

 

The other seems hesitant to lean in at first, but as Keith sets the pipe to the side, suddenly he's the one being pulled closer. Both hands grasp onto the Lance’s shoulders to steady himself as lips come down barely a centimeter above his own. His breath is shaky as it releases the thick smoke, feeling one hand rest on his waist, picking up his shirt ever so slightly.  _ He’s better at this than I would have thought.  _ The rest of the cloud is pulled into the mouth above his own, and he feels their lips press with more force than the first time. His head swims slightly, and the hand resting at his waist dips under his top to run fingertips over his skin. He arches his back upward, pulling Lance down more by his shoulders in the meantime. It feels slightly like they're melting together, and fingernails press into his skin hard enough that he muffles a groan between their meeting mouths.

 

Just as he starts to deepen their kiss, Lance pulls back. “My turn for a hit.” He says it as if nothing of the past few moments was real. It ticks Keith off a bit, but at the same time it’s a good sort of tension between the two.

 

Lance: 1, Keith: 0.

 

He lights his own hit this time, taking it in and then turns to his boyfriend expectantly. Keith obliges and approaches him at a slower pace, hardly getting any closer than he needs to catch the smoke. The cloud pools out, and he meets Lance’s eyes just as he winks a bit.  _ Don't think you’ve won this one yet, McClain.  _ He moves a hand down to one of Lance’s legs, roaming it up and down his thigh slowly and dipping down to run his fingers across the inner thigh a few times. The other hand trails up behind his neck, pulling him closer to reach the smoke better and running his nails over the low base of his short hair. They gaze at each other intensely, only for Keith to blow the smoke right back at his face.

 

Thinking he’s the one in control now, Keith lets a smirk rise up on his face. Just as soon as he made his move, Lance makes his own. He rushes in faster than expected, going directly to mouth under the other’s jaw. His smirk is replaced by a throaty moan, and the hands at his sides roam higher under his graphic tee, pulling it up and over his head faster than he could react to. Continuing to place a mixture of open mouthed kisses and love bites across Keith’s neck and shoulders, Lance runs his smooth fingers down the now bare chest. And then, just like that, he’s gone.

 

Lance: 2, Keith: 0.

 

Keith’s eyes snap open, not knowing when he had closed them in the first place.  _ Shit shit shit.  _ He doesn't want to let Lance  _ win _ , but it’s a little too hot and his pants are a little too tight. He silently hopes that his boyfriend will focus on removing his currently too-skinny jeans during the next hit.

 

His eyes land on the pipe, then move back to Lance who’s waiting for him patiently. Smiling a little to himself, he innocently asks, “could you light it for me this time?”  _ He’ll want to play along.  _

 

The lighter is raised up to the bowl, and they lock eyes. Keith lowers his eyelids, fanning his eyelashes his cheeks and purses his lips over the pipe. He focuses on inhaling, and immediately sets the pipe aside on the bed when he’s taken in enough before advancing towards Lance. Raising himself onto his knees, he promptly straddles the other and lowers himself fully onto his lap, steadying himself by gripping a hand on his upper bicep. He cups his boyfriend’s jaw in order to pull him in.

 

Two hands instinctively move to pat Keith’s backside through his black jeans. He feels a light squeeze, knowing it’s supposed to tease him more, and he ignores it. Lance parts his lips and lets himself be tugger closer. They start to transfer the smoke, and Keith chooses that moment to tilt his head while he rolls his hips roughly in the other’s lap. A sharp gasp fills the air alerts his ears, and the smoke gets swallowed with a needy breath. He finally feels the way his senses transfer the effect of the sound through his entire body.  _ Definitely high now. Finally.  _ There’s another squeeze on his ass, and hips roll up to meet his own. It’s an intense heat between the two of them that Keith forces himself not to get sucked into.

 

He pulls away and leans fully back, holding himself in place by grasping Lance’s shoulders. “There’s enough for one more hit, I think.” 

 

“How do you feel?” 

 

The question comes out lazily, and Keith notices a slight redness to the eyes staring back at him. “High.” he responds. 

 

There’s a smirk then, and he hears “Me too.” 

 

Smiling, he pauses to take everything in. Lance looks like he’s ready to keep toying around with Keith’s fading resolve, but also like he wants to cherish and hold him in his lap forever. The air smells dank around them, but it’s fleeting compared to the strong aroma of the coconut styling cream Lance uses on his hair. Thumbs softly brush just above the tops of his jeans, dipping down below the waistband and dragging fine nails across his skin there. A wave of both appreciation and adoration for the boy in front of him sweeps over his whole being, and one thought breaks through the haze of his high:  _ I love him. _

 

It’s too much in that moment for him, but he feels compelled to capture those perfect lips in a sweeter kiss than usual, so he does just that. Pulling away, those same blue eyes that he fell for in the first place pierce through his heart and leave his pulse pounding in his ears. The way he looks at Keith makes him think the feeling is mutual.

 

“My turn.” Lance reaches for the pipe, steadying it between them. It’s almost all ash now, so he uses the end of the lighter to shift around the contents of the bowl, upturning some leftover greens to the surface. Keith silently takes the lighter from him and sparks it as the pipe gets held to the lips he wants to kiss again and again. Burning up the last few bits, the hit Lance takes is long and relaxed, and he holds his gaze the entire time.

 

The pipe and lighter quickly get set on the floor, and then Keith’s being tugged in again by the hands that come up to grip his waist. He wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders and rolls his hips one more time. The gasp he receives in return empties a cloud of white smoke between them, and he chases it down to lock his lips with the other’s. Their tongues meet, open mouthed and languidly sliding against each other. 

 

Another grind of his backside down onto Lance’s lap, and Keith can feel just how much he’s enjoying their smoking session. He’s forced down onto the erection pressing up into his backside and feels their groans meld together. It’s both too much and not nearly enough, so he pushes himself away regretfully.  _ Fuck these stupid fucking jeans,  _ he’s venting internally as he gets up to shuck off the denim prison that his sober self thought would be a good idea to wear. 

 

Lance seems like he’s having the same internal monologue, because he’s shoving his own pants over his ankles and scooting back against the pillows to give Keith some more room. 

 

“Take off your shirt.” He demands as he clambers  back over to take his place between those long, toned legs that he definitely has a thing for. Keith watches his chest muscles stretch and flex as Lance hastily removes his own top, leaving them both in their boxer briefs.

 

_ I really want to suck him off _ . The thoughts are musing through his stoned mind as his eyes continue to roam up and down the figure of his boyfriend, pausing hungrily to take in the relatively large bulge at Lance’s front. He doesn't want to stare for too long, so he leans in and finally lets himself appreciate every press of skin and lips against his own. His hands start to trail down the tan chest, rubbing the curves of his muscles softly as they deepen their kiss. 

 

They had fooled around plenty of times over the past three months of dating, but it was usually late at night. Rushing handjobs in the dark beneath the 

sheets, kissing until they were hot and bothered and then grinding against each other until it was too much to handle. That sort of thing. Never in the daylight, where Keith could see the dips and curves of his body. He wants to see Lance’s face when he sinks his lips down onto the head of his cock. He needs to see it.

 

Breaking away from their consistent kissing, Keith presses one more quick peck onto Lance's slightly pouting lips and starts to mouth at his jaw and neck. His boyfriend raises his head, allowing more access to the sensitive stretch of skin.  _ Pretty,  _ he thinks to himself, and then he sucks down on his collarbone. 

 

That gets Lance going more, making his breath come out panting. It’s whiny and full of high pitched groans when Keith brings a hand up to rut against the bulge through his boxers. He slips a hand below the waistband of his underwear, tracing his fingers in the trail of hair leading down from the naval. As he drags down the boxer briefs and wraps a hand around Lance’s hard cock, he pulls back from where he left a hickey and records that perfect face in his memory. Those blue eyes are half shut while his head is thrown back, mouth open and shakily releasing more moans and gasps than Keith thinks he can handle.

 

“Keep your eyes on me.” He commands, and the boy underneath him dutifully takes his orders, pulling his sight away from the hand roughly running up and down his groin in order to meet the glazed over eyes above him. “So obedient.” he praises him in return. Lance visibly blushes, preening under the adoring gaze.

 

Keith moves backward and gets down on his knees at a better angle between Lance’s legs, preparing himself mentally. “Is this okay?” he asks before starting.

 

“Yeah. Yes. Please.” Lance voice shakes with anticipation. The soft wetness of his boyfriend’s tongue slides up the underside of the erection, and the noise that releases vibrates through Keith’s mouth where he’s started sucking on the head. He’s keeping his eyes on the boy between his legs, following the order from earlier.

 

_ That was so hot.  _

 

Keith sucks harder, still maintaining eye contact, and starts to pump his hand up and down the base. Watching the way Lance’s chest shakes when he curls his tongue around the skin makes his face hot. 

 

He wishes he had pulled his hair back before doing this. 

 

The smell of sex is overwhelming while he’s this high, but the way he’s making his boyfriend’s toes curl and fingers grab the sheets beneath them is really getting to him. One of those hands comes up and pushes his bangs back, gripping at the black locks of his hair.  _ That _ gets to him even more, arousal pulsing through his whole body as all the sounds in the room pound in his ears. He moans around the cock in his mouth, forcing more into the back of his throat and teasing it with his tongue, all while still pulling at the skin below. One of his own hands reaches back through his legs and down his underwear as he starts to jack himself off to the feeling of Lance around him.

 

The fingers in his hair grip even tighter, and Lance shoves up into his mouth some more, trying not to hurt him but losing control over his senses. Keith loves every second of it, and pulls off to suck at the head, rapidly increasing the pace at which he rolls his wrist up and down the entire length. “Come on my face,” is his last command, and Lance eyes flicker with desire, widening as he registers the words. He releases within a few more pumps, watching as Keith aims the spurts at his tongue and cheeks. A little bit lands on one of his eyes, streaking over the lid when he closes them. He’s still tugging at his own dick, and once he feels hot bursts make contact with his face, he comes too. A moan peels from his throat, and he drags his tongue along his lips to pick up as much of Lance’s cum as he can, swallowing it quickly.

 

The buzz through his brain from his orgasm makes him slightly limp, and he’s soon pulled up against the other’s chest. He realizes he’s lost count of who was winning, but at this point he doesn't care.  _ Although, sucking off your boyfriend while he’s high should be worth like 1000 points. _ Both of them breathe heavily into the silence of the room, relishing in the afterglow that's heightened by their high.

 

“Y’know..,” Lance’s rough voice breaks through the moment, “there's still that other nug left. We could keep shotgunning.” He hands him a tissue to wipe his face off, which Keith is very thankful for. Except, he can hear that stupid, cocky smile through his words. 

 

“Trying to trick me into doing that again?” He teases back, but he can't fight the grin in his own voice either.

 

“Maybe.” 

 

The arm wrapped around him tugs him in closer and another hand runs down the length of his side, stopping at his waist. Keith snorts.

 

“Maybe I want to return the favor, though.” Lance adds on. He moves his hand down slightly and gives Keith’s ass a light squeeze.

 

Another softer smile that spreads across his blissed out features, and he tucks himself in under his boyfriend’s chin.

 

“Five more minutes. Then you can pack another bowl.”

 

Lance’s laughter is light and airy, and Keith finds himself melting into the soothing sound of their heartbeats close to each other. Quick kisses are placed to the top of his head in between whispered words of adoration. 

 

_ Okay _ , Keith admits to himself,  _ maybe I missed him a little bit. _


End file.
